


High on instinct

by emma_and_orlando



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Instincts, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Oblivious Wade, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Whenever Wade thinks something isn't a big deal, it normally turns out being one. Like when he blindly trusted the doctors to cure his cancer and ending up as a mutant. Or when Charles Xavier needed him for an easy non violent mission and ending up with a spider mate.Or, an AU where it takes a long time before Wade notices that Peter chose him as his mate.





	High on instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, thank you for considering reading the fic. Also consider reading the tags if you have any triggers.  
> Some things to note:  
> \- everyone in a consensual legal relationship in this fic.  
> \- the story is a little odd, so if it's not your taste, please don't waste your time reading it.  
> \- This is an AU, so Deadpool (Wade) doesn't have the same past as Comic Wade or Movie Wade, but it's very similar.  
> \- Charles Xavier owns a school of mutants, both biological mutants and non biological mutants.  
> \- Peter is highly intelligent, just as in canon, so he learns fast under the right circumstances.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

"Wade, I need you on 3792 Poplar Lane." 

Wade sits up against the headboard, rubbing his eyes to wake up his senses. 

"Professor?" He squints at the brightness of the phone. "It'll be my lucky day, waking up to the sweet sound of your voice." 

Charles was normally not opposed to some airy chatter with Deadpool, but today he sounds somewhat strained and exhausted. Probably because it's 3:23 AM. 

"We don't have much room for conversation now I'm afraid." The professor says in his deep polished voice. "Please tell me you are available right now." 

As a matter of fact, no he isn't available. It's Wednesday, Wades alone time. That one day in the week he allows himself some peace and quiet. And most importantly: no work. 

His plan was to sleep until noon, go over at Al's for a card game, illegally download a movie and finish it off with a warm bath combined with a disgustingly greasy pizza and a slow jerk off session. 

"Sorry not sorry Prof, but I checked my overly full agenda and I'm all booked. So-"

"We found a facility. One very similar to the one where we found you, we're closer than ever." 

Wades breath doesn't hitch, and he doesn't go pale with anxiousness like you see in the movies. But he does feel something twitch inside of him and he doesn't like it. He wants it to go away as soon as it hits him. 

He groans, rolls out of bed onto the ground dramatically. Dragging his limbs along like deadweight as anyone would do before 4 AM. 

"Wade are you there? Can I expect you here soon?" Charles' voice is soft, but still firm. Probably around his children. "The clock is ticking."

Wade actually manages to gets up now and takes his phone from the bed. "Repeat the address again grandpa." 

Charles sighs, but tells Wade calmly where he is needed. Before Wade can type it into his transport device, he adds, "You might get attacked, but I don't want you to injure anyone." 

Wade laughs while putting on his suit, abrupt and slightly mocking. "Then, Prof, you have the wrong man." 

"I don't think I do, Wade." Charles insists. "I need someone who can protect themselves and safely remove everyone from the facility. We don't know for sure who's inside, but my bets are on a defensive child." 

Wade groans and wonders if the professor would know if he would starts stomping his feet like an agitated toddler. "This little mission of yours sounds like no fun." 

He checks his suit, just to be sure, counts his weapons and wiggles his toes inside his boots. He was up for a good kill, but it's not on the official agenda for today, sadly. 

"Not everything in life has to be fun. But I can reward you with something more to your liking if that's enough to get you excited." 

"Well well Professor trying to get into my pants-" 

Charles cut him off. "Just get here already." Before the call is cancelled. Wade doesn't waste another moment to get into the teleporter. 

✥✥✥

It takes a while for Wade to spot the professor. The area around huge the facility is filled with agents, doctors and Charles' mutants. 

When he does finally find the professor, he is speaking to a young girl- who has car ears peaking through her uncombed hair. There is blood running down the side of her face. She looks panicked and clutches her hands into the hospital gown hanging off her frame.

Wade begins to notice the other kids, of all sorts and sizes, mixed with various animal parts. Scattered around the professor and not straying away. 

Nothing in the world surprises Wade anymore. Not enough to lure a reaction out of him. But shit animal children-

"Wade Wilson." Charles looks up at him, a hand on the young girls shoulder. "The man I needed."

Wade snorts, the kids look terrified at his costume and katanas on his back. "And this will be our next generation of mutants?" 

Professor Xavier laughs. "That's a lovely way to put it Wade." Until his face drifts towards the girl again. "Sadly, it's time for business now isn't it?"

The professor waves over one of his students, or perhaps colleague, but Wade couldn't care less. "Let us speak in private, I'll return briefly." 

They watch as the mutant shepherds all the kids together a few steps away. Handing out water bottles and blankets for the cold. 

"Now, I'll fill you in with everything I know for your mission." Charles starts, and Wade takes a moment to really look at the impressive amount of bags under the eyes of a man with hundreds mutant children depending on him. "We rounded up as many kids as we could. By the time our team made it here the scientists left, but they took only what they could carry." 

Charles looks sad for a moment. "When our men made it inside, they found out that the scientists had a system which they could use to gas every room in the facility. They gassed everyone left inside, the animals, but also the children unable to cover their noses and mouths." 

Wade keeps listening, all his emotions hidden behind the mask and his fucked up unreadable brain. 

"Most of them survived, but it's hardly a victory counting our losses." He closes his eyes and concentrates. "Either way, I feel a mind inside, but it's out of control. Feral you may say. I can't seem to calm it down or reach their human side without causing some sort of harm." 

Wade clenches and unclenches his hands. He doesn't mind death. It's everywhere and for everyone, but dead children always left his hands slightly clammy.

"I need you to get them out, safely, unwounded if possible. Every saved life is a victory, but each one lost is a failure." Charles' eyes drift over at the huge building. "We mapped the place out, but our men didn't make it where the last one has hidden himself. Carson got stuck, before he got by the man bitten. We managed to get him to the hospital safely. But the man doesn't want to be taken out and I want no more injured." 

Wade takes the map the professor offers. He scans it over, until he sees the red dot. 

"That'll be the target?"

"Don't call them that." He sounds tired again, his hands jerking on the wheelchair. "Can you do this?" 

Wade scoffs. "If you doubted that, you wouldn't have called me in." He crinkles the paper up into his back pocket. "Now, what animal crossover is this kid?" 

Charles gives him a look. "The men who tried to get them out talked about cobwebs." He looks closely at Wade for a reaction, mainly because of the lack of telepathy. "A lot of them."

Wade rolls his eyes at the professor concern. "Take care of your kids old man, I can handle this." 

With that, Wade doesn't look back while everyone makes a path for him towards the entrance of the enormous grey building.

✥✥✥

The outside might be tall and grey, but the inside of the facility is blinding white with endless small hallways. 

There was blood everywhere. Smeared on the white walls and cold tiles. Dead animals and furniture thrown over in the hallways. Professor Xavier had already made sure that all the dead bodies were taken out.

Everyone left in a hurry or died from the toxic gas. 

Wade could still smell the gas lingering to the walls, but he didn't pay it any mind, instead, he focuses on the map. He doesn't want to lose his way inside this maze. 

"Glad I'm not claustrophobic." He notes when the walls get even closer to one another. He wouldn't be able to swiftly draw his katanas in emergency, so he slowly takes one of them into his hand. 

His free hand is still used for the map. The danger was supposed to be right behind the corner, but Wade couldn't hear anything.

When he is sure he has the right door he crumbles the map back into his pocket and takes his other katana with some struggling with the small space. 

The heavy steel door isn't locked, but something is holding it back from the inside. Wade knows better than to push it open and immediately draw too much attention. 

He reaches into the room and tries to feel what is holding the door back. "Fuck." He groans when Ait comes back sticky and white. 

"Is this a mission or a wet dream?" He wonders out loud. Studying the white mess on his gloves and finding out that, no, it's not actual sperm. 

This time when he pushes the door, he puts some power to it. And when that doesn't work, he uses his full weight. 

The door gives enough so he could slip inside silently. Immediately there is a temperature change. The new hallway is hot and humid. 

And there are cobwebs everywhere. 

"Holy mother of Jesus." Wade whistles lowly. He reaches out to touch one of the many webs, when he touches it he feels the vibration through the thick sticky line go to the next and the next and so on. 

He knows he must have triggered something, because there is a noise at the end of the hallway. Wade remembers on the map that there is one room the hallway leads to and nothing else. The kid must be there. 

He moves forward right into the cobwebs, until he starts to get tangled and almost unable to move. There is another noise, but this time closer and more like a growl. 

A warning.

Wade doesn't get stuck, but it's a near thing, so he decides to use his katanas to cut through the jungle mess of webs. 

There is no point in staying silent when he's already discovered. "Kid!" He calls out loudly, not halting in his journey towards the end of the hall. 

"I come in peace, and all that." He mumbles the last part, distracted by his foot getting stuck against the floor. 

He hears the growling again when he cuts the cobweb holding him back. 

"Kid, I can't help it. I have orders to get us out save. The webbies can be remade I suppose." But so can his foot, but he doesn't mention that. The professor won't like that.

Wades muscles get tired from the strain and he isn't even a third of the way there when he sees movement at the other end of the hall. 

He halts, surprised. 

"Kid?" 

But there are too many webs to see what's happening in the darkness. Especially so far across the room. He squints his eyes, crouches a little to find a clear path between the webs. 

He fails miserably. 

Shrugging, Wade wiggles himself out of another web, cutting two away with his katanas and pushing through another layer. 

If he has to take the kid with force, so be it. As long as he doesn't physically hurt him. Living like this there wasn't much mental health left to save anyway.

After seeing the countless of animal children outside, all of them dressed in white, covered in blood from either their mouth, nose or ears, Wade wonders what a spider kid looks like. 

He'd seen a peacock boy, with a beak and feathers growing out of his back. A girl with the neck of a giraffe. One with a piggy nose and a tail. And another boy with the claws of a panther and it's teeth and hair. 

A spider kid though... Eight legs? Eight eyes? Hairy body and walking on hands and feet? 

The possibilities were endless, and Wade was starting to think it might take a bit longer than he anticipated to make it get to the other side of the room- 

When suddenly he sees something big and dark hanging from the ceiling and before he can get himself to move out of the current webs holding him back, he feels a sharp bite into his neck through his suit, the liquid goes right into his vein and he feels the peaceful pull of unconsciousness tug him into the darkness. 

✥✥✥

When Wade regains consciousness, there is a suffocating pressure on his chest.

For a second he panics, afraid he might be stuck somewhere to life for eternity, but it's his lucky day. 

When he opens his eyes, there is a man sitting on top him. He looks disheveled, young and energetic. He has dark messy hair, a loose white shirt hanging off his shoulders. His eyes bright in the darkness of the room.

Wade whistles and leans his head back against the- floor? "What did I do to deserve this baby boy?" 

The man leans down and sniffs at Wades mouth obscenely, looking unsure why Wade managed to wake up after getting poisoned by something most likely lethal. 

His eyes are darting back and forth frantically. And when Wade tries to sit up the man huffs and pushes him back down firmly. 

Wade holds his hands up to show he isn't protesting, he notices how tired his limbs are. "I'm down, I'm down." 

The man seems satisfied with that answer. He sits back up again and looks straight at Wade for the first time since he woke up. 

"You in peace?" 

His voice is soft, but rumbles through Wades entire body and through the webs around them. When he twitches his neck, his entire body shudders with the remains of the venom the spider boy- or man injected into him.

Wade nods. "I come in peace." Sort of. "We have to leave this place." 

The man frowns at his words. His hand reaching for Wades- who realizes suddenly that his gloves are off. 

The man follows the patterns on his rough scarred hand. His own hands soft and gentle, also a bit sticky with his web liquid.

"Never seen fucked up skin before? Take a picture to stare at on your bad days, you'll feel better." Wade snorts bitterly, harshly pulling his hand from the man and finding the glove right next to him. 

The man looks like he's stung when Wade pulls his hand to himself. He growls low in his throat, but this time it's not a threat or anger, it's annoyance and impatience more than anything. 

"Name?" He leans down, until he is covering most of Wade's body with his own. "Mine's Peter." 

Wade looks down at the boy. He has a mild headache and his body aches just as severely, but no headache could deceive his eyes that badly. The spider man on top of him was really hot. 

"I'm Deadpool." 

Peter frowns where he is nuzzling Wades neck. "Strange name." 

Wade laughs, his chest vibrating, making Peter poke at his cheek, which luckily, is still masked. "No animal?"

Wade shook his head. Feeling his muscles getting looser and more awake. "I'm human, well, sort of. Not as much human as others are."

Peter frowns once again and looks at him suspiciously. "Doctor?"

"No. No I'm everything but a doctor. Scientist. Whoever worked here." Wade reassures as best as he could. "I'm a a non-biological mutant too." 

Peter moves up until he's on Wade's lap, right on his crotch. He looks around, checking on his territory and reaching out to touch his maze of webs. 

"Deadpool wants to leave." He whispers slowly. "We need save place." Thinking about each word before they leave his perfectly shaped lips. "Where we go?"

Wade grabs Peters hips when he starts wiggling and firmly keep him still, trying not to pop an inappropriate boner. "The professor will find a place for you and your people." 

"Deadpool will come too?" He asks hopefully, putting his hands on Wades chest when Wade doesn't let him go. "Who is professor?"

"The professor is a real goodie, if you like me you'll love him." Wade jokes, squeezing Peters hips just because he can. "You don't want to come with me."

Peter puts his chin on the top of his knees. His eyes wide with wonder. "Do want to come with Deadpool. Deadpool is strong." He points at Wade's mouth. "Took my venom, but still alive." 

Wade nods, he doesn't mind a little praise so now and then. He's a human being, compliments are welcome, especially from a good looking young man on his crotch. "Well baby boy, I'm a special kind of human." 

Enthusiastically, Peter nods. "Me too!" Then he sighs. "Also reason why we no leave." He leans down to whisper into Wades ear, scared someone might hear them. "Doctors kill us. Or use us." 

Wade glances sideways at Peter, almost certain he knows exactly what Peter means by using. "What way do they use you for?"

Abruptly, Peter is up and flat against the ceiling. 

Wade has to blink against the disorientation, looking around and finally noticing some of his surroundings. Next to him are all his weapons, neatly organized on the floor. On his other side is a cobweb, huge and shielding something that's inside. 

Food, probably. Human food.

He tries to sit up again, and this time nobody stops him. Not even his muscles. His limbs work again, but his head still aches when he gets to his knees. 

"Peter," He calls, while putting his weapons back into and on his suit. "We're leaving baby boy." 

He looks up to see if he can find the spider man, but Peter had disappeared into the darkness again. "The doctors have left. Soon there won't be any food left. You'll die here," Wade stands up and shakes his limps to get his blood flowing again. 

"You should come with me."

There is a faint rustling noise coming from above, before Peter is hanging off the ceiling in front of Wade. Upside down. 

"Come with Deadpool?"

Wade groans. He throws his hands up in exasperation. "Fine! You know what? Whatever." He stands into a bundle of disgustingly sticky cobwebs. "Lead me a clear way out okay?"

Peter crouches down, looking up at Wade from under his eyelashes, before he extents his hand to him. "Out. I help." 

"Yes, you help me get out." Wade says slowly. Peter keeps his arm outstretched towards him and he decides to just give in.

✥✥✥

"Oh God." Charles snorts when Wade comes out of the facility with Peter clinging to him. "And you must be-"

"Peter!" Peter blurts out loudly. Wade is quite sure that if he didn't have his super healing he'd be permanently deaf. "And this is Deadpool." 

He hasn't let go of Wades arm yet and Wade suspects they might be connected by the familiar sticky webbing. 

Charles has a shit eating grin on his face that he always has when he knows something Wade doesn't. Slowly he rolls forward to meet them halfway. "I see you managed to calm Peter down quite well Wade. Thank you." He reaches out to shake hands with the new mutant.

"Professor Charles Xavier, but you can call me Charles." 

Peter is hesitant at first, shyly glances sideways at Wade as if he's asking for his approval, but Wade skillfully pretends not to notice by looking at a pig girl across the yard. 

Eventually Peter allows Charles to awkwardly take his hand. It looks unnatural to him, like he's never done it before. Wade suspects he might have never communicated with anyone outside of the facility. 

They stare at each other for a while, probably going deep into the entire telepathic connection thing Wade is glad doesn't work to its full capacity with him. 

He isn't the best observer, but he doesn't need to be a telepath to see that Peters eyes are wide with shock and awe. 

"Are you roasting his brain?" Wade interjects in amusement when Peter gets too overwhelmed and slumps forward, dragging him along in process. 

Charles rolls his eyes at them as if he's talking to a child. "Really Wade, there is quite a lot we have to fill Peter in with." 

He glances back towards the other kids in the yard, releasing Peter of the telepathic connection. 

Peter looks up at Wade, completely flabbergasted. "What!"

"There we go." Wade mutters, helping Peter stand on his own two feet. "What seed did grandpa plant into your spiderbrain?" 

Charles scoffs, but motions for them to follow him towards the cars. "I've made sure that you, Peter, are aware of the situation we found you in. Plus, I dug a little deeper and found that you were a little boy from Queens-"

"How long?" Peter interrupts in a soft voice, gripping Wade even tighter. "Been locked away?" 

Wades wishes he was the type of person who is good at comforting and calming people. Peter leans insistently into his side and stubbornly pulls Wade closer. 

But he can't do any of that and Peter stupidly decided that he was going to use Wade as his personal trauma blanket. 

"You were taken from your home when you were three years old, Peter. You're nineteen now." Charles says tightly, clutching the handle on his wheelchair. "I'm very sorry Peter. my people and I will do anything within our power to take care of you." 

Wade glances down at Peter, who's shaking uncontrollably. They both do the math in their heads as well. 16 years. 

"You alright there chihuahua?" 

Peter clears his throat to compose himself, but he can't stop the shivers running down his spine. "Cold."

There's no surprise there. All Peter wears is a pair of boxers and an oversized thin shirt- Not that Wade minds, really, Peter was quite blessed with a handsome slim body, but he understands the discomfort. 

Charles, always the gentleman, offers his coat to Peter with a heartwarming smile. "It's a cold night." 

It's a funny sight, Peter in Charles' oversized fancy coat. His long lean legs sticking out as if he were naked underneath. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome, Peter. Let's get going. We can all use some decent sleep." 

Wade lets himself be dragged along by Peter into one of the unmarked vans. They share one with Charles and his driver, who sit in the front and Peter and Wade in the back.

"Your seatbelt, baby boy." He instructs when Peter doesn't move to put it on. He nods at it in case Peter doesn't understand what he means. "Wouldn't want an accident."

Peter is a quick learner and gets the seatbelt to click at the third attempt. Then he decides he's still quite cold and curls up against Wades side. "Deadpool no belt?"

"Nope." Wade says, shrugging long enough in the hopes that Peter would get tired of it and decides to lean against the door instead. "I can't die. It has no use." 

Peter frowns, but instead of saying anything he just grumbles when Wade keeps trying to shrug Peter off of his shoulder.

"Don't!" He whines and proceeds to pout. 

Wade feels like the devil, but he doesn't mind one bit. "You can cling all up against me, but then we do it my way." He boops Peters nose teasingly, but before he can pull his finger away Peter bites into it with one of his fangs. 

"Ouch!" Wade curses and inspects his finger. "Did you just bite me?" 

Peter doesn't even look guilty when Wade starts to become dizzy and tired enough to stop shrugging his shoulder, but not enough to fall asleep. 

"Much better." Peter murmurs into his shoulder, his hair tickling Wades neck. 

"This can't be fucking real." Wade groans, leans his neck against the headrest until he doesn't have to look at Peter anymore. "The only reason why you aren't dead yet is because you are really hot." 

But Peter seems to be asleep already, breathing slow and deep. Charles laughs at him from the passenger seat. 

✥✥✥

"We're here mr. Wilson." The driver says when he parks in front of Wades little apartment. Well, one of his apartments, but he won't tell Charles that he has his own hiding spots. 

Peter hadn't been awake since they started driving and Wades shoulder was starting to ache from being a continually used pillow. 

"Baby boy." He shakes Peter. "Time to say goodbye." 

Peter is bleary eyed when he looks up at Wade, rubs his face with the hand he doesn't use to trap Wade from leaving. 

"Goodbye?" 

Wade nods. "I'll see you around Pete. Charles will take great care of you and your zoo friends. Oh please don't get up, you can go back to sleep. It's another couple of hours to the mansion. You don't want your first look on the world to be my shitty neighborhood-"

He gets up, pushes the door open. "Thanks professor, I'll see my payment soon I take?" He glances back and winks under his mask.

"Of course Wade. Take good care of yourself." Charles says pointedly. "Don't do anything stupid." 

He snorts, moves to climb out of the fancy car- when he feels Peter following behind him. 

"No."

Peter pouts up at him. "Yes." 

Jesus Christ. "No, you go home with Charles." 

He gets out of the car and Peter finally let's go of his arm, but doesn't stop following him. "Stay with Deadpool. We no finished yet." 

"You can't!" He throws his arms up, not caring if anyone sees him. "I can't be a babysitter. I have a job and a life." 

Peter looks at him with wide eyes. "You say, staying is fine. Now you say I go with Charles." He crosses his arms. "No deal." 

"This is not a negotiating. We didn't have a contract and I didn't promise you shit." He points accusingly at Peter. "Not only am I the most unstable person to live with- you went fucking feral on the mutants who tried to save you. What kind of outcome will we get?" There is no reasoning with Peter though.

He shrugs, like he doesn't care to know. "No goodbye." 

Charles clears his throat. The driver had rolled the window down so Charles could peek up at them. "Wade, if you could let Peter stay for a few days, a week tops. Then we can all decide together what will be best for everyone."

Wade can't believe that old sack. "You can't be serious? You are leaving me in charge of a mental animal kid who has no clue of the real world?" 

Charles sighs, closes his eyes. "If anything happens, it's on me." 

"You bet your paralyzed ass it will be." Wade glances over at Peter, who's shivering in the cold. "That okay with you?" 

Peter bites his lip in concentration. "Stay with Deadpool?" 

Wade rolls his eyes. "Only for now. Don't get your hopes up." But of course Peter does. He climbs Wade like he's a tree and hugs him so tightly that Wade is sure there is fluids coming out of his ears. "You have some crushing strength for a twink, baby boy." 

Peter nuzzles his neck when Charles starts talking again. "You don't have to babysit him, Wade. He's a capable young man. Everything is just new to him." 

That sounds exactly like babysitting to Wade, but he can't get it out before Charles' driver is out of the parking spot back onto the road. 

"Let's get you inside chihuahua."

✥✥✥

Wade decided to take a quick shower, before climbing back into bed. The sun is already up, but he couldn't properly get through the day without at least two full hours of sleep.

He had assumed that Peter couldn't do anything really crazy to his apartment or possessions in a short ten minutes, but he'd been wrong. 

Of course.

"What the fuck?" He stands in the doorway leading towards his living room with only a towel wrapped around his waist. 

Peters head peaks up from under a pile of pillows and blankets. "Question!" 

Wade narrows his eyes. "What?" 

"Why," Peter starts, dragging a part of his ford along with him when he crawls up to Wade. "Am I only person who call you Deadpool?"

Wade hesitates for a moment, before deciding that he shouldn't care about Peters feeling all that much. "Only friends call me Wade." 

Peter is smiling, not at all hurt. "I call you Wade?" 

"Fine." He huffs eventually and clutches the towel around his waist tightly when Peter gets up to hug him. 

He realizes this was the first time Peter had seen him without his mask and suit on. But he hadn't reacted in any way. Did spiders go on scent or something? He'll have to do some spider research.

"Now I have a question." 

Peter looks thrilled, bounces on his toes. "Yes! Question for me." 

"What the fuck did you do to my living room?" He glances over Peters shoulder at the pile of blankets and pillows in front of the TV where his carpet used to be. There's not an inch of floor visible anymore. 

Peter turns around and leads Wade to follow him onto the pillow ford. "Our nest!" He says excitedly, laying down. "Warm and nice smell."

Wade reaches out and sees that some of the pillows and blankets are covered in the cobwebs, just as his suit was where Peter had stubbornly held him. 

"Like it?"

It's kind of gross but also a little endearing. He always thought about having a ford, but it's also a bit of a mess with the sticky spider webs. 

"It's okay, I guess." He shrugs. "Listen up. I'm going to sleep. I don't have a double bed, so you can try to fit in if you want to- No judgements over boners here, promise, but I can also make the couch for you." Both weren't great options. Wades bed is small and creaks under his weight and the couch is old and even smaller. 

Peter bites his lip, thinking. Still in his white shirt and shorts. "Just stay here is okay?" 

Wade blinks. "Whatever you want, baby boy." He gets up and points at the fridge. "If you want anything to eat you can find it there, but the burrito is mine. Mine." 

Peter crawls back under his piles and only has his head sticking out. His hair becomes a mess when he peeks up at Wade. "Yours." 

"Indeed. You can wake me up, but only in cases of a real emergency. Else you call 911 or deal with it." He looks around the living room, checking if there was anything else Peter might needed to know. "Oh-" 

He reaches out and shows Peter the TV remote. "Do you know what that is?" 

Peter nods without a moment of hesitation. "Television." He takes the remote from Wade and turns it on. "I'm not stupid." 

He switches to another channel, not taking his eyes from the screen. "I like this."

"That," Wade says matter of factly. "Is porn." 

"So?" 

Wade shrugs. It's not like he's judging Peter, the erotic channels are his favorite. "Nothing. I'm hitting the hay." 

Peter hardly pays him a glance when Wade tiredly leaves the living room and turns off the lights. 

He shuffles towards his bedroom and dreams about a never ending stream of spiders crawling down his throat in eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback or maybe a request for the next chapter (Can't promise anything, most of it is already written) but anything is possible.  
> I love love love love comments! So don't feel shy!   
> Please refrain from saying anything harsh, thank you again.


End file.
